


Unsure Love

by nicolearmbrecht



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolearmbrecht/pseuds/nicolearmbrecht
Summary: Keith is in love with Lance, but when Lance realizes, he battles with feelings, emotions and tough decisions while Keith continues to struggle with his own thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Keith and Lance are sitting on the Black Lion, watching the sunset (same setting as in episode 1 season 8).

He listened to everything Lance said, but he wasn’t there. Keith was somewhere else ever since Lance said he was going to go on a date with Allura. How could Lance do this after everything they’d been through? Keith was always there for Lance. He never made Lance change, the way Allura seemed to be. So, Keith did what he did best. He ran. He didn’t care about Lance screaming after him, or how he was mid conversation with the very guy he was running from. He just needed to be alone when the tears started stinging his eyes and he lost it. He barely managed to make it back to his room before he completely broke down. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried, but it was so long ago that he didn’t know how to control it. Every problem in his life was burned into his brain as he cried, making the sobbing uncontrollable. He soon forgot why the tears streamed down his face, all he knew was shaking, sobbing, this crushing feeling that was causing him to break. Pain was all he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was a bit confused when Keith just sprinted away, mid conversation. Keith said he was fine when Lance stated that he was thinking about asking Allura out on a date, he even gave Lance some advice. Lance looked back on what he might’ve done wrong in the conversation. He hopped off the black lion and started walking to the dorms. Looking back, Lance remembered Keith not making eye contact after Lance mentioned Allura, and him tensing up, but Lance just figured that it was Keith just being antisocial and not knowing how to express himself. Lance stopped. Maybe that’s what it was; Keith wanted to express himself but didn’t in fear of messing something up. Lance’s mind raced up, down and sideways, never leaving the way Keith looked at him when Lance mentioned Allura. Before Lance knew it, he was at the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t already tell, each chapter will switch between Keith and Lance’s point of view. I hope everyone reading this enjoys it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Keith slid to the ground, tears still streaming down his face. He lay leaning against his bed, face to the ceiling. “Why?” Keith knew that talking to the ceiling wouldn’t do anything, but yet he found himself pleading to the open air. “Why Allura? We’ve been through so much together and yet you still choose her. The one who’s making you change the beautiful person you are into some other person. She’s making the boy I fell in love with change himself just for her, when he’s perfect just the way he is.” Keith fought back tears and continued, pretending the ceiling was the boy who was breaking his heart. “Damn you, McClain, for making me fall for you; for every single stupid part of you. Can’t you just see how I feel?” Keith’s voice cracked but he forced himself to keep talking. “If there was a single reality where we ended up together, I might be okay. But in this reality? I’m being torn apart, and it seems like there might not be a single reality where I can be happy with you...” Keith trailed off, before losing himself again in tears and sobs. The darkness consumed him once again and he buried his head in his knees, trying to hide himself from the cruel world.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance stood outside Keith’s room in shock. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to hear what he had just heard, and also figured that Keith’s door was supposed to be shut. He stood frozen, outside of Keith’s room, not knowing what to do. Keith had feelings for him? _Real_ feelings? Lance started making his way to his dorm. He started by walking, which turned into a jog, which then changed to a sprint. He burst into his room and grabbed his phone as fast as he could. “Yes, Allura? Hi! Listen, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to cancel dinner tonight. Yeah, I know I’m the one who asked you but something really serious just came up, I hope you’re not mad.” Lance let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Allura was understanding. He couldn’t help himself but tell Allura all about his situation with Keith. They talked for a while, until Allura finally convinced Lance to talk to Keith. After what seemed like hours, he finally hung up with Allura, put his phone down, and started making his way to Keith’s room. He was uneasy with every step, unsure of what to say to Keith when he saw him. Sooner than he wanted, he found himself face to face with Keith’s door, which had now been shut. Lance closed his eyes, and knocked. He heard the lock slowly turn, and looked right up at Keith, who clearly was in shock. Keith’s hair was wet from Keith having just showered, and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Lance gulped, unsure of what he was feeling but couldn’t help his eyes from scanning the shape of him. Keith clearly wasn’t expecting anyone, especially not Lance, so he stuttered when he spoke. “L-Lance what are you...? Uh, c-come in I guess.”


	5. Chapter 5

Keith stepped aside to allow Lance to enter his room. He knew Lance would eventually talk to him about leaving during their conversation, but he didn’t think he would come _that_ soon. As Keith closed the door, he couldn’t help himself but ask, “Shouldn’t you be um...” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “on your date with Allura?” Keith asked because he had just spent so long crying about it that he couldn’t possibly cry any more. He took a shower to clean himself up so he looked better than puffy eyes and a swollen face. He looked down at himself and realized his lack of clothing. He walked to his closet and threw on his default black shirt he always wore and ran his hands through his hair to try to make it neater. Lance was mesmerized by how swiftly Keith moved, but knew he had to answer his question.

“I- uh, I cancelled,” Lance said with almost a tone of questioning, almost as if he was asking Keith how he felt about the action. Keith stopped fumbling with his stuff, but still refused to make eye contact with Lance.

“What? Why?” Keith’s voice softened, making Lance a bit less tensed. “You’ve been wanting to go on a date with her since you literally met her.” Keith started fumbling with his stuff again, trying to distract his mind from the thought of them together.

“Keith, can you please just look at me? I’m in your damn room and you’re doing everything but actually being here. I’m trying to talk to you but I can’t just keep talking to your mullet.”

Keith felt his lips twitch for a single second into a smile from the old nickname Lance gave him. Very hesitantly, he turned around and made his way over to where Lance was.


End file.
